crossingthegapfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishori
The Ishori are a sapient insectoid race from a distant isolated planet some spacers clam to be within the Expanse; though it is to such isolation that it is thought to be beyond the veil of sailable space. An eclectic race, being heavily influenced by religion and philosphy. The Ishori society is divided into specialized casts, each castes contributing to the common good. Few in number the Ishori possess no outlying colonies beyond their home system The Ishori are a major player in galactic politics despite their small numbers and almost minuscule territory. Their warriors fight for the common good of the UIC, their intelligence officers hunt the enemies of galactic civilization, and their scientists work for the good of all species. Physical Appearance Ishori are generally tall and slender creatures, averaging in height of about 1.95 meters, some slightly taller. A thick, green exoskeleton makes up the physical constitution of a Ishori and this shell is always marked with both tribal markings distinctive their castes and the scaring of their past excursions; a badge and mark of passage in their culture. Ishori are often found in customized armor, hand-crafted by the smiths from their homeworld, a slim and smooth form featureless in it's profile and noiseless in its movements. This is how they are perceived generally outside of their homeworld when the rarity is offered. Another article of clothing, a cloak of distinguished hue and marking, again, labeling the wearer by their caste. History The Ishori have a long and colorful history. Much of it, however, was lost in the Unity Wars. The Wars, a series of bloody conflicts predating the Ishori colonization of space, were ideological conflicts waged between the superpowers of the Ishori Homeworld, Ithkala. The war brought the Ishori under a united flag and paved the way for their ascendance into space. The Ishori, after rebuilding Ithkala, began to spread out across their home system, establishing colonies and building space stations across the system. In 2288, the Ishori made first contact with a neighboring race, the Bondori. The Bondori saw the Ishori as nothing but a race of slaves, and proceeded to wage a brutal war with them. The Ishori had a technological edge, but the Bondori outnumbered them 10-1. The Ishori fought valiantly, losing many of their colonies in the process, with Ithkala itself sustaining considerable damage. The Ishori, despite their losses, held out. The Ishori science caste was put to work finding a way to end the war, the only solution they came up with that could end the war quickly was a bio-weapon. The Weapon targeted specific markers in Bondori DNA, which would kill them while keeping Ishori bystanders alive. By nature, the Ishori were against such a devestating weapon. Their religious and philosophical beliefs detested destruction, but they had to choose between using the weapon and surviving as a race, or clinging to their beliefs and being wiped out. They chose the former. The weapon was released, turning the tide in favor of the Ishori. However, the Bondori panicked, and began a full-scale retreat to their home space, bringing the weapon back with them. The result was the death of all Bondori in the home-system, the survivors fled out into space to re-settle and rebuild far away from the Ishori. Following the war, the Ishori spent a considerable amount of time shoring up their home system and advancing their technology to protect themselves from another attack, becoming somewhat xenophobic in the process. They were contacted by the Humans, who had discovered the remnants of the Bondori war, and the ruins of the Bondori civilization. The Ishori were reluctant to deal with aliens, but nonetheless opened up to diplomacy with them. This eventually brought the isolationist Ishori to the galactic community. The Ishori, still regretting the destruction they caused in the Bondori war, began to contribute heavily to the galactic good. They shared their technology, and began to send envoys out to start joint research efforts, open trade routes, and establish treaties with other races. Today, the Ishori are major players in the UIC, acting as a voice of reason. Since the Bondori war, the Ishori have worked to prevent conflict where possible, and have been instrumental in the banning of WMD's on a galactic level. They have spread their ideology throughout the galaxy, influencing much of civilized space. Their technology has gone a long way to helping the galaxy at large. The Ishori, however, still remain within their home system, zealously guarding it. Government/Social Structure The Ishori are governed by the Boule (boo-lay), a council of elders appointed by popular election. The Boule possesses all executive, legislative, and judicial powers. The Boule, as such, controls all aspects of the Ishori people. However, the Boule acts only in the interests of the people. Boule members constantly hold forums to gauge the opinions of the Ishori people, upon returning to the council, they will lobby to support the needs and wants of their people. The Boule acts as an advisory for the UIC, providing insight on political and economic issues when needed. The Castes Ishori society is broken into special castes, based on the profession, education, and social standing of the people within it. Some examples are the Warrior Caste, the Scholar Caste, the Teacher Caste, etc. Military The Ishori Military is small, but well armed and well trained. The primary purpose of the military is the defense of the Ishori home system. As such, the majority of their forces are found stationed throughout the solar-system, monitoring visitors and keeping tabs on activity beyond their borders. The military, however, will sometimes enforce UIC policy by traveling to neighboring systems and conducting police actions. This is rare, however, as the Ishori try to avoid full-scale war whenever possible. Ishori military technology is extremely advanced, state-owned companies constantly keep the Ishori fleets up to date with the best technology availible. This stems from xenophobia and fear of invasion from the Bondori war. Ishori ground troops are trained from a young age and are hardened fighters before they even enter service. They are skilled in combat in all environments, and utilize high-tech weaponry to off-put their lack of numbers. Eth-Gallari/Intelligence The Ishori are one of the few species in the galaxy that train their own frontiersman. These frontiersman are a special caste of warrior known as the "Eth-Gallari". The Eth-Gallari are used in lieu of traditional intelligence. They hunt down enemies of the Ishori and the UIC, scout out planets, collect intelligence, and act as the Boule's "hands" beyond the Ishori home-system. They are something of a legend in the galaxy, revered for their sheer skill and finesse. They are feared by criminals and rebels alike, with some groups even having massive bounties out for capturing/killing Eth-Gallari. Eth-Gallari are reclusive and try to keep their presence unknown, it is rare to find one in the open. Noteable Ishori * Xeltan Eth-Gallari Chrossi Category:Species